A little bit of magic
by EndlessSky26
Summary: When Maka startles Blair, and causes one of her potions to explode, the two find themselves out of sorts. What will be the side effects of the potion,and will they be able to reverse them?
1. Just a pinch of magic

Maka awoke with a start. Looking around she heard a noise from in the kitchen. She tiptoed over to her door, and pried it open. She cursed to herself when it squeaked. Sticking her head out, she could see a faint orange glow coming from the kitchen. Maka crept down hall, holding her breath the whole way. She grabbed a book that was sitting on the table in the hall. She held the book up in defense just as she rounded the corner. When she saw what was in the kitchen she let out a loud sigh. It was only Blair. Startled, Blair dropped the jar she had been holding into the large pot in front of her. Just then the orange liquid inside began to bubble and foam violently. Maka stepped closer to see what the cat witch had been doing when suddenly the pot began to shake. It bubbled, and began to spew small chunks of green. Blair looked over at Maka who stood there frozen, unsure of what to do. Shifting her gaze back to the pot that was now beginning to sizzle and hiss, she got an idea. Blair pulled a small bottle from her cleavage, and dumped it into the pot. The liquid inside turned from orange to red, and then to blue before it finally stopped moving. The two girls leaned over the pot in hopes it was done shaking and changing. Suddenly the pot exploded, covering the two from head to toe in blue sludge.

"Nya! This was a new dress." Blair whined while trying to brush the sludge off with little luck.

"What the hell was that Blair?" Maka bellowed in disgust.

"It was supposed to be an attraction potion to help me get more customers, but when you scared me I dumped to much love serum in, and it started doing whatever that was." She stated.

"Well lets just get this cleaned up." Maka sighed in defeat knowing it would be no use arguing with her, and went to get a mop.

~Next morning~

Blair yawned, and stretched her arms. Getting up from the couch she headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She turned on the shower and then walked over to the sink. Blair began brushing her teeth, and looked up.

"Oh, good morning Maka." She said through a mouth full of toothpaste. When no one answered she turned around. Nobody was behind her. Turning back to the mirror Blair suddenly dropped her toothbrush. The girl staring back her from the mirror was not her usual purple haired busty self. It was a short girl with green eyes and ash blonde hair. She quickly rinsed her mouth, and ran to Makas room. Throwing open the door she yelled," Maka-chan! We have a big problem!"

Maka sat up, and rubbed her eyes.

"What's the matter Blair?" She yawned, and looked over at the doorway. Rubbing her eyes again she did a double take. Although it had been Blair's voice she had heard, the girl in the doorway was most certainly not her.

"What the?" Maka got up and jumped over to her full length mirror. The girl, or should I say woman, staring back was tall, and had thick purple hair that curled at the ends. Her eyes were a light gold, and the pupils were much like a cats. The main thing Maka noticed about the woman was her chest. It was huge.

"Blair, what did you do?" Maka yelled finally.

"I don't know. Maybe it had something to do with the explosion last night." She inquired. The two spent the next hour trying to figure out a way to change themselves back. When nothing worked, and Maka saw it was now 6:50 she decided they would just have to try again later because she and Soul had school.

Soul awoke to the sound of Blair's voice.

"Soul, time to get up." She purred. He opened his eyes only to find himself staring into green ones.

"M-Maka!" He stuttered while trying to stop the slight nosebleed he felt coming on. She was laying on top of him, much like Blair usually did.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked while sitting up.

"I just want to play with my little scythy boy!" She said happily. Just then his bedroom door busted open, to reveal a very mad looking Blair. That's weird, Blair was never mad.

"Soul, you idiot!" Blair's heeled shoe made contact with his face,and he went flying off the bed. Soul landed in a heap on the floor a few feet away. Rubbing his cheek he looked up at the two girls.

"What the hell is up with you two?" He yelled angrily. The girls looked at each other before Blair stepped forward. And said," Last night Blair was making a potion and it exploded over both of us. At the time we didn't think much about it until she woke up this morning to find she was in my body and I was in hers." She said.

"Wait. So your Maka." He said pointing to whom he had thought was Blair." And your Blair." He looked at Maka.

"yep." The two said in unison. Soul shook his head.

"So that's why you were on top of me." He said to Blair while letting out a small sigh. "This is so uncool."

Within the next half hour everyone had gotten dressed, and were ready for the day.

"So Blair," Maka said while eyeing the girl," you will have to pretend to be me today. I've written down my usual schedule along with some things you could say to people if they talk to you. Just try to stay with Soul most of the day, and don't do anything I'm going to regret. Ok?"

"Got it!" The cat yelled excitedly. She had never been to school before." I'll make sure to write down what I usually do for you too." She added. The two exchanged papers, and soon it was time for Blair and Soul to go. Maka waved to the two as they left before sitting on the couch to asses the paper in her hand.

8-10 nap

10-11 take a bath

11-2 visit Spirit at Chupa Cabras

2-4 nap

4-5 take a bath

5-6 walk around town

6-7 talk fisherman into giving you some fish

7-12 nightly round at Chupa Cabras

Maka sighed as she read the note. She didn't want to do half the stuff on it, but she knew if she didn't she would be endangering Blair's reputation. She turned on the tv, and began thinking of how she was going to make it through the day.

**well there ya go. I might add on to this I might not. Who knows. Hope you liked it.~ Sky**


	2. A cats life

**A.N. well, i decided I am going to continue this thanks to a wonderful person named Calm-Waters. Hope this is a good continuation:) keep reviewing please.**

Maka glanced at the clock that was mounted on the wall by the door. It was only 10:30. For the past hour or so she had been curled up on the couch with a book she had already read twice. She would have been reading her newest book, The Queens of England: A Full History, but at the moment it was with Blair in her bookbag. Maka sighed before flipping on the television. She scrolled through a few channels, but gave up when she couldn't find anything. She picked up the paper Blair had left her, and looked at the neat curly writing. At the moment Blair would have been taking a bath, and preparing herself to go to work. Maka stood, and headed to the bathroom. After about twenty minutes she came out in a pair of strappy black stilettos, a short purple halter dress, and her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. She felt overexposed and quite embarrassed, but this was how Blair dress. Maka grabbed a small clutch bag, with her phone, Blair's note, and some purple lipstick inside, and headed out the door.

Soul walked through the hallway, his hands in his pockets. The day seemed to be going by extra slow. Already in the two and a half hours he'd been there he had to chase Blair down twice, pull her off Ox, and tape her mouth shut so Stein didn't dissect her. It was looking to be a very uncool day.

"Sou~l!" A high pitched voice called from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Maka, or should he say Blair, waving at him, and skipping towards him. He stopped walking to wait for the girl. The few people that were in the hall stared at the blonde, and began to wisper amongst each other. Soul was confused as to why they would do this when Blair stopped in front of him. He looked down at the shorter girl and gasped. Blair had used her magic to give herself a purple tail, ears, and to change Makas uniform into a short plaid dress that had buckled straps. Her usual pigtails were gone, and her hair now hung down to her shoulders and was s slightly curled at the end. Soul blinked a few times before someone behind him spoke

"Whoa Maka! Is that really you? The great Black Star approves of your new look!" An obnoxiously loud voice said. Black Star high fives the girl before turning to Soul, and in a loud wisper said," Dude, what's up with Maka? She looks hot!" Soul glared at his best friend.

"Nothing's wrong with her Black Star, she just..." He trailed off. They had all agreed that morning not to mention the spell to anyone. He was trying to think of an exscuse when the one minute bell rang. Soul grabbed Blair's hand, and ran towards Sids room, scolding her the whole way there.

Maka was currently seated on a couch in Chupa Cabras, her fathers arm draped around her shoulders. Spirit laughed at something the other girl next to him said. Maka simply giggled in an attemp to not have to talk much. She had managed to glide by most of his questions and thoughts thanks to this other woman, but the girls shift was about to end. That meant Maka would be alone in a room with her father for at least half an hour. She dreaded the thought. Maka poured Spirit another glass of wine, and as he reached out for it their eyes met for a moment. He blinked a few times before downing the wine. What had that been just now Maka wondered. She brushed the strange action aside, before getting herself a glass of water.

"Blair, my little kitty. Why don't you have some wine." Spirit offered.

"No thank you." Maka said politely before realizing how out of character it was. " I mean, no thanks Spirit." She began tracing circles on his chest."But I would like some fish. Nya." She sighed out the last word, and was surprised just how much she had sounded like Blair. Spirit stood up.

"Anything for my little Kitty." With that said, he dashed out the door. Maka smiled and looked at a man who was attending to the bar.

"Hm, can I leave early David?" She got up and sat on the counter. "Please?" She begged while leaning forward. David starred at her for a moment, but then he nodded. She hopped of the counter, and headed out the door. There was still another hour and a half till Soul and Blair would be home.


	3. Southern accents and blue eyes

Soul had somehow convinced Blair to make the tail and ears disappear, but she wouldn't budge on the dress. She complained how Makas sweater vest was itchy, and the white shirt made it hard to move. Soul sighed, but let it slide. The dress wasn't to revealing, and it looked sort of like something Maka might have wore. At the moment he and Blair were in gym class. The weapons got separated from the meisters for evaluation, and he was freaking out. Blair was nowhere near as fast or skilled as Maka when it came to this sort of thing, and he knew if she didn't score high not only would Maka be mad, but it might draw some attention to them. At the moment the weapons were on a short water break so he was able to sneak glances over at Blair. His jaw about dropped when he saw her doing the hurdles. She was not only in the front of all the girls, but also all the boys. When had Blair become so quick? He made a mental note to ask her this later.

Maka was sitting in her room studying for an upcoming test when she heard the front door open. She left her room, and headed towards the living room.

"Hey Soul, Blair. How was your..." Maka stopped mid sentence when she saw Blair. She wasn't wearing the outfit Maka had given her that morning, instead she was in a short red and black dress that looked to tight to even breath in.

"Blair! What the hell did you do to my cloths?"

"Oh Maka-chan, don't be such a grump. I just made it a little more," Blair paused for a moment to think of the right word,"Fun" she finally said.

"Your definition of fun, and mine must be completely different." Maka spat back, and then looked at Soul. "And how could you let her do this?"

"Hey, I made her get rid of the ears and tail," Soul began but was interrupted by Maka.

"Tail? You had a tail? Blair, do you know what you have done? Now everyone probably sees me as some cat fetished hooker!" Maka threw her arms up in exaggeration.

"Hooker? I am not a hooker!" Blair yelled back.

"Have you looked in your closet? This was the longest dress I could find!" She gestured to the short dress she had on.

"No it's not, you just didn't look in the box that's in the corner. Did you?" Blair questioned. Maka looked away. It was true, she hadn't looked in the box. Blair let a triumphant smile form on her face. She left the room, leaving Maka and Soul alone.

Soul looked at Maka for a moment.

"Sorry." He muttered. Maka looked at him with wide eyes, and then sat on the couch. She patted the seat next to her, motioning Soul to sit down next to her.

"It's ok. I know how unreasonable Blair can be. Also I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's alright." Soul gave her his toothy lopsided smile. "Besides, thanks to Blair, you are once again top student in our gym class." Maka had fallen slightly behind a transfer student in the past few weeks due to be so tiered from having so many missions lately. She smiled a little.

"Really? Wow. I didn't know Blair was that athletic."

"She's not." Soul replied." Since she's in your body, she has all your physical abilities."

"Oh. So that explains why Ive felt so drowsy lately." Maka said. It was probably due to the fact Blair didn't eat as healthy as Maka did.

"That, or the fact your in a cats body." He said. Maka glanced at the clock. It was already 4:30.

"It's my turn to cook. Right?" She asked suddenly.

"Oh yeah, it is." He said. Maka got up, and headed into the kitchen.

Blair walked out of Maka's room. She was now dressed in a pair off blue skinny jeans, and a solid purple tank top. She figured it was the least she could do for Maka. Immediately smelling dinner, she ran to the kitchen. She found Maka and Soul already seated at the dinner table eating. Blair looked around for her usual plate of fish, but when she didn't see it she turned to Maka.

"Where's my plate Nya?"

"Blair, while your in my body I'm not going to let you eat slimy fish." Maka said without looking up from her plate.

"But what am I supposed to eat then?" She asked, clearly offended by Maka's statement. Fish wasn't slimy nor was it bad for you.

"I made some more pasta if you want." Maka offered. Blair sighed.

"Alright..."

It was now around five so Maka needed to get ready for Blair's night shift. She left the apartment ten minutes later in a pair of tight leather shorts, black heeled boots, a deep purple cut off shirt, and Blair's witch hat. She wandered through the streets of Death City, receiving cat calls and whistles from almost every guy she passed. After about an hour of this she stopped by the docks to visit the fisherman. She didn't need any fish, but Blair did this basically every day so she had to. The fishermans name was Jerry. He had sandy blond hair and ocean blue eyes.

Maka walked up behind him and cleared her throat. Jerry turned around surprised, but calmed down when he saw it was just Blair.

"Hello miss Blair. Fine evenin' isn't it?" Jerry had a slight southern accent.

"Yes it is." Maka said. She starred up at the orange sky. Jerry looked at her for a long moment. She was beautiful to him. He loved Blair. She always came to visit him, even when it was raining. She would sitmand talk to him for hours, sometimes even skipping work to do so. He would give her fish before she left, and then would wait for five to roll around the next evening. This woman sparkled in his world, and he had decided to tell her just how much he loved her. Maka glanced at Jerry, and saw he was deep in tought.

"Um Jerry?" She waved a manicured hand in front of his face. He blinked a few times.

"Oh, sorry miss Blair. I was just thinking 'bout somethin."

"It's fine Jerry." she smiled at him. Jerry loved that smile. It was so pure and kind hearted.

"Miss Blair, I have somethin I need to tell you." His voice shook with every word. Maka noticed this, but decided to ignore it.

"What is it?" She titled her head to the side slightly.

"Well um ya see, uh I..." He trailed off.

"You what? What's wrong Jerry?" Maka was curious as to what it was he had to say. Jerry looked her right in the eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Miss Blair, I think I love you." Maka was shocked. What was she supposed to do? She had no idea how Blair felt about this man. Before she could even think her mouth began to form words.

"I like you too Jerry." _You idiot! What have you done? Blair's going to kill you!_ Was all Maka's mind kept repeating. A large smile spread across Jerry's face, and he grabbed Maka's hand.

"I'm so happy to hear that." He leaned in, and was about to kiss her, but he paused. "Sorry, I guess I got caught up in the moment. I know you aren't big on this kind of stuff." Maka blushed.

"Would you go on a date with me Miss Blair?" He asked.

"Yes." Maka pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote down Blair's cellphone number. "Just call me whenever" Jerry took the paper and smiled even bigger.

"Thank ya Miss Blair."

"No problem, and you can call me just Blair." Maka turned and began to walk away. It was time for her to go to work. She glanced over her shoulder to see Jerry waving at her.

"See ya letter Blair!"

**That's the end of this chapter. Hopefully you liked it:) what do you guys think of Jerry? I put him in because I read all these story's about Soul and Maka finding love, but never Blair, and I think she deserves to be happy:) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW My lovelies. ~Sky**


	4. Ponpon regeneration

Maka carefully opened the door to the apartment. It was around 1:30 and she didn't want to wake anyone. After her visit with Jerry she had gone to work. A group of merchants that had been traveling through the desert all day had stopped in for the night. It would have been like any other day except for these men decided they would turn Chupa Cabras into their own personal party house. They had trashed the place, not to mention completely wiped out that month's stock of alcohol. Maka had been cleaning up some trash when one of the men decided he would try and make a move on her. He walked over to her, but before he could even get a hello out,threw up. She dropped everything, and just left after that. As Maka shut the door she noticed a light on behind her. She turned around to see Soul asleep on the couch. She smiled.

"You idiot. You'll catch a cold if you don't cover yourself up." She walked to his room and retrieved a blanket. She covered him up, and pulled off his leather coat. Maka brushed a strand of hair from his face, and allowed her hand to linger on his cheek for a moment.

"_What are you doing? Stop acting like a creep!" _Part of her mind screamed at her, but another part of her liked touching him. The warmth it made shoot through her made her cheeks heat up. "_He looks so peaceful..." _She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, but pulled back quickly when he shifted. He opened one eye slightly.

"Maka?" He yawned. "That you?"

"Yeah. I'm home." She whispered. He gave her a lazy half smile and closed his eyes again.

"Cool." He mumbled before drifting back off to sleep.

~Next day~

"Soul! Get up!" Maka yelled at Soul, while tightly gripping his blanket. It was her third attempt to get him up. "I swear if you don't get up right now, I'm going to Maka-chop you!" Soul sat up immediately.

"Alright! I'm up I'm up." He glanced at the clock. It was 9:24 on a Saturday morning.

"Good." She smirked. Maka headed into the kitchen and sat down at the table with Blair who was eating cereal.

"Morning Maka-chan." Blair said, a catlike smile on her face.

'Good morning Blair. I have something to ask you."

"Ask away."

"Well, I was wondering how you felt about Jerry." Souls ears perked up at the mention of another guys name. "He kinda asked me, well you, out last night."

"Jerry's a nice guy, so I guess it's fine." She shrugged. "Just don't get me in too deep, alright."

"Ok." at that moment Maka sneezed, and small black sparks shot out of her mouth. Her eyes widened.

"Blair, what just happened."

"I don't know, but that looked like, well, like magic."

"Magic? How can it be magic?" Maka's voice shook. Soul stared at the two girls in front of him.

"Theres no way that was magic." He had clearly seen the black sparks, but didn't want to believe it.

"I think we need some help." Maka said.

"From who?" Blair pondered.

"There's only one witch I know that might be able to help us, Kim." Maka picked up the phone and began dialing the number.

"Hello? Kim?" She asked into the phone. "It's Maka. I kinda need your help." Soul heard her pause. "I think it would be much easier to explain in person." She paused again. "Alright,see you in ten. Thanks." She hung up the phone, and sat on the couch. Soul sat down next to her, soon followed by Blair. They all sat in silence until a knock was heard at the door. Maka got up, and answered it.

"Good morning Blair." A short, pink haired girl said." Is Maka here?"

"Yes, you're looking at her." Kim stared at her for a moment and gasped.

"M-Maka? What happened to you?"

"It's a long story. You'd better come in." She stepped aside to allow Kim and Jacqueline in.

"So a potion exploded, and you switched bodies?" Jacqueline asked.

"Pretty much." Blair said.

"Since I haven't practiced many kinds of magic besides regeneration, I'm not sure I'll be much help, but I'll still try." Kim said with a determined look in her eye.

"Thank you so much." Maka said. Kim closed her eyes and put her hands in front of Blair and Maka.

"Tanlincoon Raccooncoon Ponpon Ponkitanu." Kim's hands began to glow a faint pink, and a pair of ears sprouted from the top of her head. Maka could feel a strange tingling move throughout her body. The glow engulfed her and Blair. Soul covered his eyes. The light around Maka and Blair had become almost blinding. He moved his hand slightly, and heard Maka scream. His eyes shot open.

"Maka!" She and Blair were now both collapsed on the floor unconscious. He turned to Kim enraged. "What did you do?" He yelled. Kim's eyes were brimmed with tears.

"I-I don't k-know. I was in the middle of the s-spell when I suddenly felt a dark presence. I hesitated for a moment, and then they just collapsed." Kim was now crying.

"It's not your fault Kim." Jacqueline tried comforting her Meister." Whatever it was, it wasn't your fault."

"What was this dark thing like." Soul inquired.

"I'm not sure. It just felt like something was crawling through my body. It made me scared, and because I wasn't able to be strong I hurt them." Kim was almost hysterical by now. Soul picked up Makas body and laid it on the couch. He then proceeded to place pillows under Blairs head. He didn't know if the spell had worked and they had switched back or not, but at the moment he didn't really care. All he cared about was Maka waking up. At that moment a voice spoke in the back of his mind.

_"I could easily help you save them if you let me in control for a little while." _The demon in his head said. "Shut up. I don't have time to deal with you." He shot back. _"Fine. Just remember I'm always here."_ The demons laugh echoed in his head.

Jacqueline took a still crying Kim home, leaving Soul basically alone. He had no idea what to do. He paced the room, thinking. Little did he know that a small snake was watching him.

**That's it for now. Things are getting interesting yes? I hoped you liked it and that I didn't make Kim too out of character:) please review!~Sky**


	5. Pumpkin power

Soul hit his head against the wall. He had no idea what to do. Neither Maka nor Blair had woken up and they each seemed to be getting paler by the passing minute. He pulled his red cellphone out of his jean pocket, and scrolled through the contacts. He found who he was looking for, and hit the call button. The line rang a few times until a rough voice answered.

"What do you want octopus head?" Spirit asked through the phone.

"I need your help." Souls voice shook slightly, and he cursed himself. He didn't want this man to know just how freaked out he was at the moment.

"What could you possibly need from me?"

"It's about Maka." He said boldly. Spirit hated him, and if he thought Soul had hurt her, well he'd be lucky to see the sunrise again.

"What about Maka? What did you do Soul Eater?" The man raised his voice slightly.

"I didn't do anything. Blair was doing a spell and something went wrong causing Maka and Blair switched bodies. We called Kim to come and help, but when she used magic the two of them passed out, and they haven't woken up. Please, I don't know what to do." Soul sighed. He felt like his insides were in a washing machine, being tossed and turned all around. When he didn't hear Spirit say anything he spoke again," Hello?" Soul barely got the word out when the door to the apartment slammed open.

"Maka?" Spirit ran to the couch and stroked his daughters face. Something moved under her skin. He turned his gaze to the boy next to her. He was about to scold the boy when he saw all the pain and conflict on his face. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep, and somehow seemed more mature. "Soul." The boy looked up.

"I'm sorry." Spirit was taken back by the boys sudden change in character. It was at that moment the man took a new found liking to the boy. He gave him a small reassuring smile.

"It's alright." Spirit placed his hand on the boys shoulder." We will figure this out, and we will get them back to normal." He said. Soul looked at him with hopeful eyes. Spirit walked over to a mirror that hung on the opposite wall, and began puffing out warm air onto it. When a thin film formed on it he wrote the numbers '42-42-564' on it. The mirror rippled a few times, and then a tall black cloaked man hopped into view.

"Hello Spirit, Soul. How's it going?" Shinigami asked.

"We have a code DM409." Spirit stated. Soul had no idea what this meant, but he didn't really think much about it.

"Oh my. Bring the victims here immediately." Soul hated the way he said victims.

In the next half hour Soul and Spirit carried Blair and Maka down to the front of the apartment building, and loaded them into Spirits small car. When they arrived at Shibusen a group of men were waiting. They all had on uniforms that reminded Soul of the Secret Service with their black suits and ear pieces. Their eyes were covered by dark sunglasses. The men took Maka and Blair out of the car, and rushed up the stairs, Soul and Spirit right on their heels. They ran through the halls of Shibusen untill they reached Shinigamis room. The men placed the girls on a table that had been set up.

"Thank you." Soul said. They all just nodded before leaving the room. Soul turned around, and found himself face to face with a pair of slate grey eyes.

"Professor Stein?"

"I asked Stein to come." Shinigami said. His voice was not its usual high, cheery self. It was now deep, and completely serious. Stein walked over to the table and began looking the two up and down. He placed his hand on Maka's forehead, and a soft blue glow emitted from his palm. Stein closed his eyes in concentration, and everyone fell silent. A spark of black came from Maka, and Stein froze. A large, sadistic smile spread across his face. He removed his hand, and cranked the screw in his head. A strange laugh began in the back of his throaght. Spirit stepped forward, but Shinigami stuck one of his large hands out, signalling for him to stop. Stein clutched his head, and broke into a fit of insane laughter. Soul cringed slightly as a voice began speaking in his head again.

"Theres madness running through her. You could save her if you let me help." The little demon in him said. Soul closed his eyes.

"Like hell I'd give you any power. Last time I did, I almost wasnt able to come back. The only reason I was able to was because of Maka, and she's not here to do that at the moment."

"Then why don't you just resonate with her?" Sometimes the demon could be helpful, but it usually came with a price. As much as Soul didn't want to admit it, the demon had a point. He could very well resonate with Maka, and see what was going on inside her. Soul opened his eyes and turned to Shinigami.

"I have an idea. I'm not sure how well it will work, but it's worth a try."

"Then by all means, please." He motioned for him to continue. Soul stepped towards Maka. He leaned in and touched his forehead to hers. He closed his eyes in concentration, and whispered "Soul Resonance". Everything around him began to fade away, and it felt like the floor gave out from beneath his feet. When Soul opened his eyes, he was lying in a dense pine forest.

Back in the Death room Blairs body began to shake. Large blots of yellow, and black bounced off her skin. She opened her eyes, and they glowed a brilliant gold. The bolts clung to her as she stood up. Blair began saying something under her breath, and the black was soon in battle with orange. She focused her magic on the tendrils. Although her magic wasnt as strong as some, it was still very powerful. The orange glow began merging with the black. The two lights intertwined with each other. At some moment the black could be seen more, but as soon as this would happen the orange would strike out, and overtake it. Soon the was only a few small bits of black. When the orange took over the last of the black Blair sunk to the ground, breathing heavy. Spirit ran to her side.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but I can't say the same for Maka." The woman turned to look at the girl who had been next to her. Blair's eyes widened when she saw Soul with his head against hers, tightly clutching her hand."Those two are probably going through hell right now."

**So how is it so far? In the next chapter you will get to see my idea of Maka's "Soul Room". Hope you liked it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. ~Sky**


	6. Out of the mirror

**A.N. So i was typing this up and suddenly my computer shut down. I write this on the fly so I lost half the chapter-_- Kinda upset at the moment because I have to retype it now, and try to remember what I typed, so I apologize if it isn't the best. also does anyone know what the name of the cover on a piano is called? Its kinda sad that ive played piano for 10 years, and still don't know the nameXD also, there is slightly worse language in this one. **

* * *

Soul opened his eyes, and was greeted by a beautiful pine forest. A soft breeze blew through the pines, and a few needles landed around him. As he stood up, the wind increased, wiping his black jacket around him. A few birds began singing above him, and for the first time Soul looked around. He was in a large clearing surrounded by trees. The bases of the trees were hollowed out, and filled with large leather-bound books. The sky above him was painted with shades of orange and yellow, and it reminded him of the time he had taken Maka camping. They ended up falling asleep under a sky much like this. Soul turned in a slow circle to take in his surroundings. Between the trees were hung large purple curtains, and there were stuffed animals scattered around all over the place. In the center of the clearing sat a lavender grand piano.

"That's weird." Soul said aloud. He walked over to the strangely placed instrument, and ran his fingers over the smooth wood. A bird landed on the top of it, and watched him. He sat down on the cushioned bench, and lifted the lid of the piano. Placing his hands over the ivory keys, Soul began to play. The melody was soft, and centered mostly on the higher octaves. The bird continued watching Soul, cocking its head to the side a few times. Soul noticed this," Do you like it?" he asked with a small laugh. The bird chirped, as though answering his question. He played the melody again, and this time the bird sang along with it.

"Youre a strange little guy, aren't you?" Soul stuck out his hand, and patted the small bird on the head. It simply nodded, and then took flight. He watched as it landed on a branch above him. It began singing again, but stopped suddenly. The bird stared behind Soul, and he shifted to follow its gaze. His eyes landed on a girl. She had long, ash blonde hair and glowing green eyes. The dress she wore stopped just above her knees and was a dark grey with white around the edges. She smiled at him, and began walking towards the bench. The girl sat next to him, and placed her hands on the white keys.

"Teach me something?" She asked. Soul simply stared at her. When he didn't reply the girl jutted out her bottom lip." Please." Soul continued staring. This girl looked so much like Maka, but something didn't seem quite right. Her eyes were to dark, and her hair to brown. It wasnt his Maka.

"Who are you?"

"It's me silly. Maka." The girl giggled. Maka never giggled. Sure she would laugh, but giggle was just one of those girly things she didn't do.

"No, you're not Maka." Soul got up, and took a few steps back.

"Darn, I was hoping we could play a bit longer." The girl sighed," Oh well." She stood up, knocking the bench over in the process. The girl turned to Soul, a large snakelike grin on her face." Now we get to have some real fun."

"Where's Maka? What have you done with her?" He demanded. A small growl escaped from the back of his throat.

"Lets just say she's a little..." She paused for a moment." Tied up at the moment." Her grin got wider at the last statement.

"You bitch. If there's even a scratch on her I'll kill you!" Souls arm turned into a blade, and he rushed at the girl. He swung his arm down, but she jumped out of the way at the last second.

"Youre going to have to do a lot better than that." She raised her hand up and a black arrow flew out of her palm. Soul stepped out of the way, barely missing it. He ran at her again, but was suddenly thrown to the right.

"What the fuck?" He was getting angry. He looked back at the girl, but she was gone. He scanned the whole circle, but found no signs of her." Damn it!" His arm changed back to normal, and he proceeded towards one of the many curtains. He pulled it aside, and walked through. It lead to a long hallway. The hall was lined with thousands of picture frames. Each frame held a memory of Maka's. He looked at the walls as he walked. Some of the pictures were of her with her mother others of her with her friends. Some were larger than others, and that made it easier for Soul to see them. He glanced up to find he was standing in front of a red door. Soul cautiously reached for the handle. The door creaked open, and he gasped at the image in front of him. It was a large black room. The only light came from a single bulb that hung in the center. The whole room was empty except for a table, and a large picture that hung on the wall in front of him. He stepped towards the table, and noticed there was a small white music box sitting on it. The door swung shut, causing him to jump slightly. He turned around, and gasped. There, sitting in a chair next to the doorway was Maka. He was about to run to her when he remember what had happened only moments ago.

"Soul?" She smiled, and ran to him. She threw her arms around him." I knew you'd come for me."

"Maka? Is it really you?" He held her by the shoulders so he could see her face clearly. He couldn't tell in the dim light.

"Yes. Who else would I be?" She cocked her head to the side slightly. Soul was still uncertain. She looked over his shoulder and smiled again. He turned around to see what she was looking at. It was the picture.

"That was the best day of my life." She said. It was a picture of him shaking her hand. He was in his old yellow and black jacket, and was sitting at a piano in the school's music room. It had been the day they decided to be partners.

"Yeah. That was a pretty cool day." She hugged him again, tighter this time.

"Soul. We need to get out of here." She mumbled into his orange shirt.

"Youre right." He began walking to the door, but stopped. The door was gone." Where's the door?"

"I don't know. Whats that?" She pointed the white box on the table.

"I'm not sure." He was picked up the box, and handed it to her. She tried opening the lid, but found she couldnt.

"I can't get it." Maka frowned. She handed the box back to him." You try." Soul took the box, and examined it. It was a simple white music box with swirls around the corners. He wrapped his fingers around the top and pulled. The lid slid off easily, and soon the room was filled with a soft melody. Makas eyes widened. She knew this song. Her mother would always sing it to her when she was younger. She began humming along as Soul pulled out a small silver key from within the box. It was short, and the handle had a neat curl design. Maka leaned over him so she could see the key.

"What do you think it's for?" Soul shrugged.

"I don't know, but we need to figure out a way out of this place." Maka nodded. She scanned the room, and her eyes landed on Soul who was currently staring at the large photo, deep in thought. He flipped the key mindlessly around in his hands, and something in Makas mind clicked.

"Soul." He looked up to see her striding towards him. He could the determination in her eyes.

"What is it?" She stopped next to him, and looked at the picture. Her eyes moved over the whole thing until she noticed a small keyhole on the piano bench Soul was seated on. She ran her fingers over the spot. Souls eyes widened in realization. The keyhole wasnt just part of the picture. He quickly jammed the key into the hole, and let out a long sigh when it turned. The two stepped back as the sound of gears turning rung in their ears. Moments later the picture swung away from the wall to reveal a small hole. The two looked at each other before Soul nodded, and climbed in first. Maka followed soon after. They crawled through the cramped space for what seemed like hours. Soul covered his eyes as a bright light began to grow at the end of the tunnel. He climbed out, and held out his hand for Maka. She graciously took it, and pulled herself out. They were in a large white box.

"What's up with all these endless rooms?" Soul growled." I'm getting real tiered of em."

"I don't know, but I'm getting annoyed too." Maka stepped forward when a voice spoke behind her.

"I'm surprised you made it this far." She turned on her heel, and her eyes met with dark green ones. She jumped back and stared at the girl. It was her.

"Who are you?" Soul appeared by her side, and grasped her hand. His body glowed a faint blue as he turned into his weapon form. Maka grasped the black and red scythe tightly.

"Isnt it obvious." the girl said while playing with the edge of her grey and white dress." I'm you."

"That's impossible." She spat back.

"Maybe." the girl rocked back and forth on her bare feet." But then again maybe not." A crazed smile formed on her porcelain face. Soul swallowed in disgust. He hated the way the smile looked on Maka's face.

"Be careful Maka."

"Right." Maka shifted into a battle stance.

"Sorry, but I'm not here to fight. I'm simply here to keep you distracted." The girl said.

"Distracted? From what?"

"That's not important now." The girl raised her arms so they crossed in front of her." Soul Protection, release." Suddenly a great amount of magic swirled around them. Maka stiffened, and tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Maka. Whats wrong?" Souls face appeared in the blade, his eyes filled with worry.

"S-she's a witch." Maka was barely able to speak. This girls soul was huge, and the energy that it gave off scared her.

"Oh, so you have Soul Perception. How nice." The girl drew out the last word almost in a hiss. Maka watched as the girls face began to crack and chip untill it completely shattered. She covered her face with her arms to protect herself from the flying glass. When she removed her arms she saw a tall woman. She had short blond hair that was longer in the front, and coiled around itself just above her heart. The sleeveless jacket she had on was black, and the hood was up. Maka gapped at the woman.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

"My name, is Medusa."

* * *

** This is the longest chapter I've ever written! So what do you guys think so far? Like it hate it? I want to know. Please review. At first I made it very similar to the last episode of the anime, but after much thinking (and a few reviews) I changed it. I apologize for any confusion, but I think it's actually a lot better now. ~Sky**


	7. A drained Soul

**If you are reading this I want to thank you for continuing on reading this story. I know some of you may be unhappy with the change I made, but I think I made the right decision.**

* * *

"My name, is Medusa."

"What do you want with Maka." Soul shouted through his blade. Medusa smiled at him.

"It's not so much the girl I want, more so the power she possesses."

"Power? What do you mean?" Maka couldn't make sense of what the woman was saying.

"You hold the anti-demon wavelength along with very powerful Soul Perception. I want to use those powers in one of my experiments."

"Like hell I'm going to let you poke at Maka like she's some kind test rat, just for your own amusement." Soul yelled.

"It's not up to you boy." Medusa gave them a wicked grin."Vector arrow." A long strip of black flew at Maka, but she easily avoided. More came, and she avoided them with ease until she stepped to the right, and one of the arrows appeared under her feet. The second her foot made contact it threw her towards Medusa. The witch grabbed Makas collar.

"Just give up little girl. It will make things a lot easier for both of us. And who knows, maybe if you come quietly I may just spare your partner." Maka swallowed the lump that was lodged in her throat.

"If I go with you, you promise not to hurt Soul."

"What the hell are you saying Maka." Soul appeared in the blade again.

"Just be quiet Soul." Her eyes were cast down, and he couldn't see her face.

"If you come with me now I won't hurt your partner." Medusas grip loosened slightly, and Maka took a deep breath.

"Fine." Medusa let go of the broken girl who kept her eyes on the ground. Maka dropped the scythe to the floor, and Medusa rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Wise choice." Soul changed back to his human form and reached for Maka.

"You idiot, I'll be fine. You don't have to do this." Maka slapped his hand away, a small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth, and her pupils became very small.

"I think it's time for you to go." Soul grabbed his head, and could feel his soul getting weaker. He glanced up to see a snake-like smile on Medusa's face. There was a spark of black lightning that whipped out of her mouth like a tonge, and the second it touched Makas cheek an ear to ear grin formed on the young meisters face.

"Maka stop." He winced.

"No. I said I want you out!" The air around Soul began to vibrate with madness, and he could feel Maka forcing his soul out. When he opened his eyes he was back in the Death room. He sat up, and was suddenly in a sea of faces.

"How is she?"

"Did you find her Nya?"

"How's my daughter damn it?" Soul looked up at the people around him, and unshed tears brimmed his eyes. He sniffed and quickly wiped them away. Cool guys don't cry.

"I-I'm sorry." His voice cracked, and he couldn't continue so he just sat there, staring at his hands. Blair broke into a fit of silent sobs, Stein turned his back to him, Lord Death said nothing, and Spirit just stared, clenching and unclenching his fists, unsure of what to do.

"What are you saying?" Spirit hung his head so Soul couldn't see his eyes.

"I couldn't save her. I'm sorry." Soul gasped as Spirit pulled him up by the collar of his shirt, his other hand pulled back in a fist. Soul closed his eyes, anticipating the pain he was sure to feel, but it never came. Soul opened one eye, and his heart broke at the sight in front of him. Spirit was staring at him. His eyes were glazed over and tears were flowing from them. Stein came up and calmly unwrapped his fingers from Souls shirt. The man collapsed to the ground, his head in his hands.

"Soul, may I speak with you?" Lord Death spoke the first time. Soul simply got up and walked over to the man. Stein lead Spirit and Blair out of the room, leaving the two in silence.

"I want you to tell me everything."

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Maka had been taken to the infirmary so Stein could watch her at all times, Spirit disappeared, and Soul just wandered around the city aimlessly. He had been walking for who knows how long when he bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where your oh, hey Soul." Soul looked up to see his friend Black Star."Sorry bout that." Black Star pulled him off the ground, and gave him a large grin." Hey, where's Maka?" Black Star looked around, but didn't see the pigtailed girl. She was almost always with Soul.

"She's... gone." Soul shoved his hands into his pockets, and walked away without another word. He couldn't talk about it. He practically broke down when he had explained what happened to Lord Death, but Black Star was persistent and didn't understand when things should be left alone.

"What do you mean? What happened to Maka? Soul?" He grabbed the white-haired boys shoulder and turned him around. The moment their eyes met he regretted the action. Souls eyes were no longer a bright shinning crimson, but a dull rust color. Any form of light was drained from them, and replaced with never ending darkness.

"She's gone Black Star." He repeated in a monotone voice, his bangs hiding his face. Soul pulled his shoulder away, and headed back down the street. Black Star let him go this time, watching the retreating figure as it turned a corner.

"Maka's," He paused to process what he was saying." gone." The word felt foreign, and left a disgusting taste in his mouth. How could Maka be gone? It just wasn't possible, but the look in Souls eyes told him it was true.

* * *

Soul layed in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. The days events wouldn't stop replaying in his head, and every time he closed his eyes an image of Maka would flash behind them. A soft knock on his door was heard followed by a whisper.

"Soul, are you still awake." He let out a small grunt, and Blair opened the door. She padded over to him, and jumped on the bed. She was in her cat form so the two easily fit on the bed. He began petting her, his mind wandering elsewhere.

"I know it wasn't your fault." Blair whispered as Soul absently scratched her head. It was comforting having her there with him. She curled up in a small ball on his chest, and began drifting off to sleep. He could hear her soft snores, and before shutting his own eyes again, he whispered a soft "Thank You."

* * *

**Okay so the endings not that great, but it will start getting better. You will get to find out how Medusa got inside Maka's soul in either the next chapter or the one after that. Please review ~Sky**


	8. bare trees and little girls

**I know, I took forever to update... Sorry. Could you guys maybe possibly vote on a poll I posted on my account please. Anyways so this story I am at a slight, uh, halt. My mind is not producing ideas for this so I was hoping maybe you guys could help me out. Just PM any ideas you have. If I like them then I will include them, and mention you at the end. It would be kinda rude if I didn't give credit to the rightful person. Now, read the patheticness that is A little bit of magic chapter eight...**

* * *

"Soul-kun get up!" Blair shook the groggy boy several times, before he finally sat up.

"Wha is it?" He yawned out.

"It's about Maka-chan." Soul was immediately awake. He climbed out of bed, and searched the floor for a pair of pants. He held up a pair of tan jeans, and looked at Blair.

"What happened?" He pulled on the pants, and continued searching for a shirt.

"I'm not sure Nya. Stein just called, and said you need to get down there." Soul tugged on an orange shirt, and ran to the door. He slid on his shoes, his leather jacket, and was gone.

Soul sped down the cobblestone streets towards Shibusen. When the large front steps came in to view he accelerated even more. What had happened? His question was answered the second he walked through the infirmary doors. There was a small group of people standing around Maka. This included Stein, Spirit, Death the Kid, Nygus, and Kim.

"What's going on?" Soul asked while trying to look through the wall of people. Stein turned to him first.

"It seems Maka is slowly losing the fight. I can feel her soul weakening while Medusa's is getting stronger. If we don't do something soon Maka may very well die." Spirit let out a small whimper at the thought of his princess coming to harm. It was now Kids turn to speak.

"With my shinigami powers and Kim's magic we have been able to hold her off, but only slightly. You are the only one who can bring her back." Kids golden eyes bore into Souls red, and he could see the strain this was putting on him. It was clear he'd been using more than a little power.

"But what do I do? Last time I was in there Maka went nuts, and forced me to come back."

"You will just have to figure it out. She is your partner, and you are the only one who can do this." Nygus placed a hand on his shoulder, and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"You're right." Soul looked over at his Meister, and his eyes widened in shock. Thick black bolts of magic clung to her skin, and zapped at anything that got too close. Her ash blonde hair had paled out to look more yellow. Small black dots snaked up and down her arms, and her nails were turning black.

"You must go now." Nygus said. Spirit looked at him for the first time, and with a new found fire flickering in his eyes said," You bring my little girl back!" Soul stepped closer to the bed. The black magic leapt at him, but he didn't hesitate or pull back. He grabbed onto Maka's hand, and leaned in. Once their foreheads touched he could feel her soul. It was small and weak, but still there.

"Soul resonance." He closed his eyes, and once again felt the cool breeze of the pine forest. When Soul opened his eyes he wasn't greeted by the beautiful sunset like he had expected. The sky was now filled with dark storm clouds that hid away and warmth the sun had provided. A large clap of thunder echoed through the clearing as Soul stood up, and wiped the dirt off himself.

"What the hell?" He looked around. The sky wasn't the only thing that had changed. The once lush green pines had wilted, and the branches had curved in strange ways. The sleek bare branches reached for Soul like hands, and gave the area an eerie feel. A swift breeze blew through, causing the branches to rustle and sway. Out of the corner of his eye Soul saw something move, but when he turned to look it was gone.

"Hello? Someone there?" Something moved to his right, and when Soul turned he barely caught a glimpse of what looked like a person running behind the tree nearest to him.

"Hey!" Soul ran to the tree, but when he looked behind it there was nothing there. "What the?" Another branch moved, and this time when he turned Soul saw the ends of what looked like blonde pigtails disappear behind the base of a tree. "Maka?!" He took a step forward when something tugged on his jacket, causing him to jumped in surprise.

"Who are you?" A little girl, no older than six maybe, asked. Her pink dress was ripped, and covered in dirt. The yellow shirt she had on underneath was in no better shape. Small feet, and bare legs were visible from the knee down. The girl blew a small wisp of sandy blonde hair from her eyes, and stared up at Soul. She placed her tiny hands firmly on her hips waiting for his answer. "Well?" Soul blinked a few times, and scratched the back of his head.

"Er my name's Soul." The two looked at each other for a moment.

"My name's, um..." She trailed off, and looked at her feet. "I can't remember." The little girl blushed a little, and looked back up.

"Well then how 'bout I call you Maka." Soul said after a minute. A large, toothless smile formed on the girls face.

"That's a pretty name! I like it!" Maka grabbed Souls hand, and began walking towards a small path he hadn't noticed before.

"Where are we going?" Maka just gripped his hand tighter.

"I don't know, but I think we should go this way." The trail was very small, and wound through the trees in what seemed to be at complete random. After what seemed like an hour the trees began to thin. The dank ground began hardening as they went on. Soon the dirt was being replaced by dark colored sand, until they were in what looked to be the Nevada desert. Maka led him deeper into the rough terrain, and once she reached the top of the sand dune they had been climbing the ground began to shake. Maka screamed as the sand beneath her feet started disappearing.

"Soul!" She reached out to him, and just as he grasped her small hand the ground gave way, and they were falling. Soul pulled Maka close to his chest as they fell. He could see the opening from where they fell, its light slowly disappearing. The air around them became very thick as the two plummeted into darkness. When he finally hit the ground all the air in Souls lungs came rushing out from the force of the impact. He gasped for breath like a fish out of water. Maka wrapped her frail arms around him, and a bit of warmth heated up where their chests touched. I started to grow and bloom throughout his body. When she released him all the pain was gone.

"How the hell?" Soul sat up and rubbed his head when Maka hit his arm.

"Don't say those kinds of words. They're bad." He let out a small laugh, and rubbed the top of her head.

"Come on. We need to figure a way out of here." Soul looked around, and all he could see was darkness. The only light was from the small hole they had fallen through which was acting almost like a spot light on the two.

"Oh I know!" Once again Maka grabbed his hand, and drug him into the darkness. He stumbled over something, but Maka just kept pulling. She told him to stop,and so he did. Soon a small squeaking sound filled the open darkness, and bright light shone in. Soul covered his eyes from the sudden brightness. He could hear birds chirping as Maka pushed him into a small room. The ceiling was painted orange, and small puffy clouds decorated the walls. The green carpet was covered in stuffed animals and books that looked way to advanced for any normal six year old.

"What is this place Maka?" Said girl plopped down on the soft carpet, and hugged a large stuffed giraffe.

"It's my room. Lady Medusa gave it to me."

"Medusa?!" Soul could feel the tension as he lowered into a fighting stance.

"Yeah, she's really nice. She gave me this room, and said I could play with anything in her as long as I did what she said."

"What was it she wanted you to do?" Maka held the giraffe at arm's length, and examined it.

"Um, just to help her punish the other girl who was her."

"Wait there was another girl?" The small pigtailed girl looked up at him.

"Yep. She had pigtails just like me, but was a lot older. Lady Medusa said all I had to do was convince the girl to go with her because she had done something bad. It wasn't that hard, and now I have all these fun things to play with." Maka smiled at the last part, while Souls hands tightened into fists.

"Do you know where this girl is now?" He tried to keep from shouting.

"I think so." Maka set the giraffe down, and stood up. She padded over to a door, and tugged it open. The hallway it led to was very dark, and dank. A drastic contrast from her room.

"I'm pretty sure she's in one of the big rooms down that way." She pointed to the long winding hall to the left. Soul thanked the small girl, and set off down the candle lit hall.

"Hold on a little longer Maka."

* * *

**This took forever! I am so sorry, but I stayed up till 1:30 to finish it. Please review ~Sky**


	9. The falling star shines the brightest

**I went back and read this story to get ideas for what to do next (with a little coaxing from a wonderful person named Calm-Waters). This is what I came up with...**

* * *

Tsubaki rushed through the halls of Shibusen. Lockers passed by in a blur as a bead of sweat dripped off her brow. She could hear the echoes of her partners footsteps ring through the halls ahead of her. When she arrived at the infirmary reality hit her. There was her best friend, lying in a hospital bed, immobilized and lost to the world. She rushed to her dear friends side, but was suddenly zapped by a spark of black. Black Star pulled her into a hug as a few tears slid down her soft cheek. Why had this happened? Why couldn't it be her in that bed instead of Maka? Why? That word kept repeating in her head as she looked on at her friend, and partner. Maka looked so pale, and disturbed. Not sweet, and innocent like the girl she had come to know. Souls face was scrunched in a mix of what looked like pain and frustration.

"Oh Maka." More tears spilled out of her midnight blue eyes. Liz and Patti walked in at that moment, and immediately joined the hug. Black Star stepped back to allow the girls to comfort each other. It hurt him to see his friends, no, his family so hurt. The young assassin trudged over to his best friend and placed a rough hand on his back.

"You bring 'er back bro. I want an encore!" Tsubaki looked up at her partner. He could be so strong when she couldn't. She knew the tragedies Black Star had face, and yet he was still able to smile. This gave her hope.

* * *

_"Why don't you just let me help you?"_ The demon in Souls head drowned out. _"__I could find her easily."_

"Just shut up!" Soul snapped at the ogre. He had been at this for almost an hour. Running through the endless halls, pulling on doors, searching every corner only to find no trace of his meister. But nothing would stop him from finding her. As he turned a corner Soul suddenly felt something. It was a slight pulling that led him to a large wooden door. It looked like every other one he had passed, but the aura it gave off was different. Soul grabbed the round metal knob and gave it a slight pull. The door didn't budge, but he could feel something stir inside.___  
_

"H-hello?" A faint voice whispered. "Is somebody there?" It asked with a bit more confidence.

"Maka?" Soul already knew it was her. The thing that had led him there began to surge with emotion. He could feel happiness and what he presumed was relief, but there was something else. Something warm that made them connect in a new way. It made his chest tighten, but not in a bad way.

"Soul? Is that you?" Maka placed her hand on the hard wood of the door.

"Yeah. Cool guys always come back for their partners. Even if they tried to almost kill them last time." He placed his hand on the door as well as Makas faint laughter filtered through.

"Sorry about that. It was the madness."

"I kinda figured. Now let's work on getting you out." Soul stepped back just as she said something about not having a key. "Ch please, I don't need a key to get this thing open." He changed his arm into a blade, and lashed at the old, rusted lock. After a few more hits it crumbled to the ground and the door creaked open. Maka stepped out and hugged him.

"Thank you, Soul." She squeezed him and then let go. Soul let his eyes wander up and down her figure. Her black trench coat was gone as were her shoes. Her tie was very disheveled and her shirt torn. The red skirt she usually wore was also shredded while scrapes and bruises covered her body. When Maka noticed his wandering eyes she blushed a little and looked away. "I tried to take on Medusa, but I wasn't strong enough..." Souls hands tightened into fists.

"I really hate that damn woman." His eyes softened once he looked into his Meisters. Even if her body was hurt and torn her eyes still held their usual fiery determination. That was one thing he envied about Maka. "Come on." Soul held out his hand and she graciously took it. "Your soul is a pretty big place." The two began walking down the candle lit hall.

"Yes, it is. Where else have you been?" Maka looked over at him.

"Here, two different forests, some big dark room, a little girls room..."

"Little girl?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure it was you though. She's the one who led me here." Maka looked up, thinking.

"Maybe my soul is taking some of my memories and making them real. I don't know." She shrugged and kept walking.

"Who knows, but she said she helped Medusa capture you." Soul felt Maka squeeze their still entertained hands.

"Guess we will just have to figure it out later." Soul smirked at her.

"Mmm."

* * *

"Tsubaki, you need to get some rest." Nygus placed a hand on the young shadow weapons shoulder. She had been sitting in a chair, faithfully by her friends side, for most of the day. The sun was beginning to set and Nygus would be closing up soon.

"But what if something happens while I'm away?" Tsubaki looked up at the woman, a torn expression marring her beautiful face.

"Dont worry. Professor Stein will be monitoring them tonight. If anything happens he will call you, alright." A small smile turned up the corners of Tsubakis mouth. She heaved a sigh of relief and got up.

"Okay. Thank you Nygus-sensei." With a slight bow the girl shuffled out of the infirmary. When she stepped outside Black Star was waiting.

"I was wondering when you were gonna to come out." Instead of his usual loud self, Black Star was more somber and sincere. He rarely showed this side, but when he did, it meant he was serious. Black Star wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Over the years he had grown taller and was now about the same height as her. "C'mon, let's go home."

"Yes," Tsubaki gave the school one last glance before ascending the stairs. "lets."

* * *

**alright so kind of short, but Black Star and Tsubaki are in it! The next chapter I think will focus on Kid, Liz, and Patti. Sorry but Maka doesn't get saved just yet. Please don't kill me! I am not sure how I feel about this one. I kind of like it, kind of dont. Ehhhh oh well. As long as you guys like it. Oh and that thing that led Soul to Maka was their souls connecting for a moment. Now review to your little hearts content! (If you have a big heart you can review too) ~Sky**


	10. Have you decided?

**Woo next chapter. I feel my writing has gotten worse. Why is this? T^T Do you guys feel the same?**

* * *

"How are they?" Kid strode into the infirmary flagged by Liz and Patti. His face was hard as stone, his hands placed in the pockets of his black dress pants. Nygus flipped through a few notes on her clipboard and turned her icy gaze to the young death god.

"Both are stable." During the night professor Stein had moved a bed next to Maka so he could monitor both she and Soul. In fear the separation could break their resonance the two never stopped touching. Their hands were intertwined, IVs protruding from the inside of their arms. Monitors beeped and hummed next to then.

"They both look so peaceful." Liz sighed out while peering over Kids shoulder. Some color had returned to Makas face, but black tendrils still circulated around her body. It wove between her and Souls hands like ivy, wrapping and slithering through their fingers.

"It's like they're sleeping." Pattis usual high pitched giggly voice was now very soft. It made the current situation even more real.

"There has to be something we can do." Kid looked at the pair, his eyes softening slightly.

"I'm afraid it's all up to them now. If Soul can't bring her back, Maka will fall into madness and Medusas soul will take over. She will no longer be the girl we have come to know, but a cruel heartless witch. If that happens we will have to kill her." Nygus' hard eyes bore into the sleeping pair, a slight shake in her voice. Even if she seemed cold, Nygus never liked losing students. Especially ones who were so close to her.

"What? But but we can't do that! Maka is..." Kid held up a hand to silence his older weapons cries.

"We understand. If that day comes I will go through with the execution personally."

"But Kid!"

"You can't be serious!" Both girls hushed at the look of true conflict and sadness Kid gave them. Liz carefully wiped a few tears from her eyes, and hugged her sister. She couldn't fathom the thought of Maka being gone.

"It's okay nee-chan. Don't cry." Patti squeezed her older sister. Kid offered them a sympathetic smile.

"Come on girls." Kid led them out of the infirmary and into the silent halls of Shibusen.

"Soul will bring her back." Kid didn't turn or show any sign he had said anything, but the girls knew he meant every word of it and was in just as much pain as they were.

* * *

"Where are we?" Maka looked around the large black marble room. A crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling, light reflecting in every teardrop shaped crystal, illuminating rainbows around the room. A single purple throne sat in the center of the dark floor on a small platform. The back was towards them so whomever was seated could gaze out the large windows to the forest beyond.

"Welcome." A tall woman stood from the throne and stepped towards the two. Her elegant black dress hung in layers, trailing behind her. Her golden hair cascaded down her chest, wrapping gently at the end. A green jewel twinkled at the center of her open front dress, a black high lace collar making her neck seem lean and regal. She was poised in a manner that made Maka feel very small.

"Medusa!" Soul tightened his grip on Makas hand.

"There is no need to shout Mr. Evans." Soul cringed at hearing his last name. "Do you remember my proposition, Maka."

"What proposition?" Soul narrowed his crimson eyes that now shone with hate.

"One where she and I will both be happy. We simply share her body until I am strong enough to acquire my own."

"Sorry, but I'd die before I let that happen." Soul spat out.

"That can be arranged." A large frown edged the corners of Medusa's mouth.

"What if I were to agree? What would happen?" Maka ignored Souls exasperated look.

"You and I would share the body. Your soul would have dominance unless I really needed the body, in which case I would take control. This would only last for the amount of time it takes for my magic to fully regain its previous power."

"And after that?"

"Our souls would split and we would go back to normal."

"You are positive?"

"But of course." Medusa smiled, her eyes never leaving Makas.

"You can't seriously be considering this? Come on Maka! She's a witch! You know, those things we hunt."

"I know that!" Maka shot back, pulling her hand from his. Medusas grin widened at the controversy in front of her.

"Now I don't want to make you two fight. You may take a moment to think." Medusa laughed at the enraged teens.

"We don't need to think! It's a no!" Soul glared at the snake witch.

"Soul, this isn't your decision."

"How can you possibly be thinking about this? She is a witch! Medusa will just use you and when she's done, throw you away." Maka clenched her fists and thought back to the short conversation she and Medusa had during their battle.

_"Just give up girl. I'm stronger than you."_

_"No! I won't give up!"_

_"Its your funeral. Vector arrow!" Large black arrows flew out from Medusas arms and back. Maka jumped and turned, avoiding the oncoming assault. One of the arrows caught the edge of her coat, pinning it to the wall. Maka tried to pull it from the wall when another soared past her face and stuck the cuff of her right arm to the hard alabaster surface. Soon she was completely strapped to the wall._

_"Will you stop moving and listen to me." A snake like grin formed on Medusas face. "I can give you what you want, if you would just listen."_

_"I don't want anything from you!" Maka tried to pull herself from the wall, but with no avail. _

_"I know you want power, strength. Something to keep the ones you care for safe. I can give you that." Medusa stroked her cheek gently. "You just have to help me a little."_

_"Why would I help you? You said you were going to use me as an experiment." Medusa laughed. It was low and twisted._

_"I have other plans now. If you are cut up I can't very well follow through with them now can I?"_

_"What sort of plans?"_

_"They will be revealed in due time. I will give you some time to think about it." Medusa snapped her fingers and the arrows wrapped around Makas body, completely encasing her. When they began to thin she was in the dungeon, her coat torn to shreds. Maka shrugged off the useless material and sat in a corner, thinking of the woman's proposal._

"Just trust me! I have my reasons." Maka took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Medusa slowly walked over towards her, the small silver crown on her head reflecting in the bright sunlight that filled the room.

"Have you decided?" She stared down at the younger girl, subtly softening her eyes. She placed a hand on Makas shoulder and a wave of nostalgia washed over Soul. He half expected Maka to go mad again, but she didn't. She kept her eyes downcast, never looking up.

"Yes."

* * *

**Which will Maka choose? Ooh cliff hanger. Don't kill me! What do you guys think? Review please ~Sky**


	11. A turning point

**I've been really bad on updates lately. I apologize.**

* * *

"What's happening?" Tsubakis voice trembled. Once again she was in the infirmary, watching over her friend.

"Stein!" Nygus called out into the hall for the professor. He rushed in moments later, his white lab coat flowing behind him. The gray haired man stopped dead in his tracks at the sight in front if him. Black magic and insanity crackled in the air like static. It snapped at the lights and jars, shattering glass and sending out showers of electricity. The magic ricocheted off the walls and back towards the center of the room where Soul and Maka lay motionless.

"What happened, Nygus?" The professor shrugged off his coat and walked towards the young Meister and weapon pair.

"I'm not sure. One second I'm filling out forms and next thing I know she's sparking like there's no tomorrow!" Nygus shouted over the wind that was picking up in the small room. It was like a tornado, silencing her words and flinging things through the air. Tsubakis lips moved, but no sound was heard. A monitor lifted into the air and threatened to be flung about, but as quickly as it was lifted it fell. The room became silent and it was verybunsettling. There hair settled back into place and time seemed to restart. The sound of birds chirped and the voices of happy students filtered into the room.

"What was that?" Tsubakis face was filled with worry, uncertainty shaking in her voice. She glanced her weary eyes up and they set into steel grey. Stein walked over and checked both Maka and Souls pulse. He reset the machines and scrawled down a few things on a clipboard that had landed by the foot of the bed.

"They are coming to a turning point."

* * *

"Maka..." Soul trailed off. What had she done?

"Soul, I..." Her throat became dry and her voice cracked. Makas palms began to sweat and an intense pain filled her head. She stumbled forward, clutching at her temples. She held her skull tightly in fear it would break open. She could hear muffled voices, but they were so far away. It was like she had plunged underwater and couldn't resurface. Deeper and deeper she sunk, madness engulfing her and pressing the air from her lungs.

"You are mine." Medusa appeared in front of her, golden eyes glowing in the dark. Maka could see the womans purple soul illuminate her body, her own smaller blue one shining brightly. As the woman drew closer, the two orbs morphed, forming a larger indigo ball. It bobbed up and down, wings spread and arrows swirling around it. Medusa grabbed her hand and the orb burst. White edged at her vision, making it impossible to see. She coughed a few times as a pressure was lifted from her chest and her ears popped.

_Beep beep beep_

What was that sound? Maka attempted to lift her head, but found she couldn't. All she could do was lay there and listen to the relentless beeping and the she noticed something, or rather _someone_. She could feel him next to her. His hair, tickling her arm, his skin, warm and soft, his breath, cool and rhythmical. Always steady and calming. His head lifted, and the warmth left her side.

"Maka?" He whispered, tenderly shaking her arm. She slid one eye open and smiled.

"Hey." His face filled with joy and something she couldn't quite place.

"Don't ever do anything like that again. It was so uncool." She laughed and slowly sat up.

"Sorry..." She looked in his eyes and found herself leaning in.

"I though I was going to lose you." Her forehead touched his.

"I would never leave you, Soul." Her voice was barely a whisper as Souls eyes flickered. He took a slow breath and hesitantly closed the space between them. At first it was slightly awkward as their mouths worked against each other, but soon they moved in harmony. She pulled away, breathing hard and cheeks red. Maka could see a tinge of pink on Souls face also.

"Maka, I love you."

* * *

**Short pathetic chapter is short and pathetic. I've been so awfully lazy and I'm SORRY! I have lost inspiration... Need. Inspiration! I have not updated anything. Bleh. Please don't kill me! At least you all know I'm not dead or in a comatose state. I've had a lot going on (school, dance, F-ing friend drama, health issues. You know, all that great stuff) review please**


End file.
